It is known that the transfer of a fluid, particularly a cryogenic fluid, such as nitrogen, between a supply reservoir and a receiving reservoir is apt to give rise to more or less great pollution of the fluid thus transferred by impurities likely to be found in the connection means connecting the two reservoirs, and such as conduits and other flexible connection members.
For reasons of quality control, it is desirable to be able to minimize the pollution of the fluid transferred, by such impurities, in particular when the fluid is destined for uses requiring a high purity fluid, for example ultra-pure nitrogen destined to be used in the electronic field.